Inuyasha The Musical
by th3m3wgurls
Summary: this is a story where inuyasha and kagome have a daughter and miroku and sango have a daughter and inu's and kagome's daughter falls in love with Naraku by acident! oh ya its a musical!


_**Inuyasha the musical!!!**_

This is the story of Inuyasha the musical writen by the one and only Hayley.B(I'd prefer to be called Lady Rihanna though)!!!! Review and give me a situation and song for the second chapter pleas. If you send me a reqeust for the next chapter pleas put the name of the song and artist thanks whell here it is!!! Oh and when you see **words like this**(exept not in bold lol) it means I'm speaking lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..or the song** **crazy in love!!!!**

It's been 15 years – Kagome and the gang had to stop fighting demons for a while because sango was pregnet with Miroku's childcan you belive it they made up one night and...yaand Kagome was pregnet with Inuyasha's child. When they they were born the parents decided to continue fighting when they turned 14...so here we are one day after there 14th birthdaysKagome and Inuyasha's child was born 1 day befor Sango and Miroku's child! I guess you want to know there names kagome&Inu's is Rihanna and Sango&Miroku's is ninadon't ask it was the first thing to come to mind lol oh and I'll post a picture at the end to show you what the kids look like lol

So today was the day they all set out for Naraku.3 years ago Rihanna was walking in the forest alone at nighto00o scarry lol when she bumped into Naraku he was about to atack because she smelled like inuyasha but stopped when he saw it was an 11 year old hanyua hanyu is a half human half demon shes only like that because it is said that inuyasha went full demon in the bedroom o0 0o. Naraku took her to his castel because she was starting to get cold they got to know eachother more and soon fell in love. But two days later Rihanna over heard her parents and the gang talking about how much they hate Naraku so she dicided not to tell them about her relationship!

It had been two weeks Rihanna and Naraku started to seeing eachother secretly at his castel. She was soo crazy in love about him and every time she see's him they get more closer. One saterday morning her mother and Lady Keade was going to show her how to use a bow and arrows and after that her father was going to show her how to use hersword but she was sapossed to go meet Naraku that morning but she didnt want her secret so after that was done she explaind herself toi Naraku. After that in a big roomshe took dancing leesons in kagomes era, but Naraku I have no idea how he learnd to dance :? you can make up your own dance moves in your mind as you readRihanna started to sing and dance:

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can.

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love.

When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"Who he think he is?" Look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
Yeah, but I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can.

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love.

Naraku decided to speak/sing:

Young hova  
Ya'll know when the flow is loco  
Young b and the r-o-c uh oh

O-g, big homie  
The one and only  
Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony.

Soprano the roc handle  
Like van exel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
A genuine article, I do not sing tho  
I sling though , if anything I bling yo.

Star like ringo  
War like a green berret  
You're crazy bring your whole set  
Jay-Z in the range  
Crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out  
They're like "hey is he insane?".

Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla  
I've been ill of the chain smokers  
How you think I go the name hova  
I've been reala'  
The game's over.

Fall back young ever since  
I made you change over to platinum  
The game's been a wrap  
One.

Then Rihanna continued:

Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been played myself  
Baby I don't care  
Cuz your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy.

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch).

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
got me lookin so crazy your love.

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch).

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
got me lookin so crazy your love.

Then Rihanna had to leave her father was supposed to meet her at the secred tree, but now she didn't care if her parents saw her and Naraku together. So she left and met her father at the tree.

_**I hoped you liked it if you wan't to request a song pleas put the tittle and artist and situation lol by and thanks oh and do review pleas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
